I'm Burning up for you baby
by earthtonoelle
Summary: Addie is best friends with the one and only Nick Jonas, but despises his brother, Joe. Can she get along with Joe for the sake of Nick? Or will it ruin their friendship? **Keep in mind this is my first story, so go easy on me. all constructive criticism is appreciated, however**


"T-minus 25 minutes until your eighteen!" my best friend shouted through the phone.

"Don't remind me, Nick." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Addie." Wow, he really knew me well.

"I don't want to grow up!" I whined

"It's great. You're legally an adult! Think of all the perks of adult-hood."

"None." I stated.

"You'll be getting your daily dose of Jonas tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

If you're wondering, yes, Nick Jonas is my best friend. Before he became famous, we lived as next-door neighbors in a small New Jersey town. During their tours and TV filming, we kind of drifted apart. After Kevin got married and everything kind of died down, we rekindled out friendship and became closer than ever. There was just one tiny little problem.

I hated Joe.

"What members of the Jonas family does this dosage entail?" I asked, praying not to hear a certain name.

"Just Frankie, Joe, and I." he reported

Gulp.

"Really, Nick?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Look, Addie. I know that you and Joe aren't on the best of terms. It would mean a huge deal to me if you could try not to hate him as much. I mean he is my brother." Nick said sincerely.

"It's my birthday. The one day of the year I get all to myself and he has to be involved?" I pleaded.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Nick asked

"Fame totally changed him. After you got back from shooting Jonas LA and he got all his piercings and tattoos, I knew he was a bad idea. He treats all of his girlfriends like garbage and he's just a bad guy that I don't want to associate myself with!" I said, probably more forcefully than it needed to be.

"Addie, he's the same Joe that he was back when we were five years old. Just because his appearance changed doesn't mean he changed as a person." Nick went on, trying to reason with me.

"Fine." I said, reluctantly. "I'll be nice to him tomorrow. Now what does this celebration entail? I asked.

"Oh, you will see. Anyway, it's time to countdown!" Nick reported, excitedly.

I giggled, knowing that this silly tradition was not ending anytime soon.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADDIE!" Nick screamed so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Thank you, Nicholas."

"Do you feel any different?"

"Not a bit." I laughed.

"You better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day!" He stated excitedly.

"Okay, fine. Good night Nick."

"Goodnight birthday girl!"

. . .

I turned to my clock and saw that it was only 9:15. No matter how old I got, I still could never sleep the night before my birthday. I walked into my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I couldn't stop myself from singing, I mean who doesn't sing in the shower? Today's selection was an array of songs from Wicked. Just as I belted out the last note of Defying Gravity, I finished my shower. I went in front of the mirror and tried to figure out what to do with my hair. I was always insecure about my long, orange locks growing up, but I feel like I nicely grew into them. Since today was a special occasion, I took out my blow drier and straightener to tame my hair. A half hour later, I was applying mascara and eyeliner to my bright blue eyes. After staring at my closet for what seemed like decades, I finally settled on lace shorts and a flowy coral top. Not to brag, but I looked good. I ran out of my room and scampered down the stairs.

"Happy birthday darling!" My mom exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. After my parents got divorced when I was only three, my mom and I had become super close. I never really heard from my dad anymore, just the yearly birthday card. This year was no exception.

"There's something from your father on the table." My mom proclaimed.

I opened the light blue envelope to find a simple card. There was a picture of a cake with "Happy Birthday!" written in rainbow letters. I opened up the card and a 5-dollar bill came out. Cheap.

"Here come the real presents!" My mom said while opening the closet. 2 small boxes and an envelope were placed on the table in front of me. I laughed as I carefully opened the smallest one. I knew the print on the box like the back of my hand.

"New Sperrys!" I exclaimed. They were leather all around, replacing the ones that I spilled grease on while on the Jonas' boat. I opened up the next package to find a pink striped box. I opened it to find the most beautiful mint green bikini I had ever seen.

"I absolutely love it!"

My mom beamed, knowing that she chose the perfect gifts. I opened the envelope to find a $100 gift certificate to J-Crew! Score. Before I could begin to thank my mom, the doorbell rang. I opened it and was quickly embraced by the one and only Frankie Jonas.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADDIE!" Frankie screamed while tightly hugging me. Next was Nick, who picked me up and twirled me around. There was only one Jonas left to hug and I was not looking forward to it.

"Happy Birthday, Addison." I shivered at the sound of my full name.

"Thank you, Joseph." I threw it right back at him. He pulled me into an awkward embrace, and I counted my lucky stars when it was over.

"So, we have a very special day planned for you, and you will be receiving your gift at the conclusion of the event." Nick said, very pleased with himself.

"Alright guys" I couldn't help but laughing at them.

"Who's hungry?" My mom asked while bringing out a heaping pile of chocolate chip pancakes.

We all dug in, and I was very curious to what this day would bring


End file.
